Personal protective devices often include one or more straps to secure the device in an appropriate position about a user. A particular format and construction of the strap(s) (as well as other securement devices) provided with a personal protective device are oftentimes a function of the device itself and the manner in which the device is intended to be arranged on the user and secured in place. Many personal protective devices that provide a primary body intended to be located on the user's face will include one or more straps intended to be extended or worn about the head and/or neck of the user. For example, respiratory protection devices that cover a user's nose and mouth often include one or more straps extending around the head of the user. In order to maintain a desired fit, the straps may be elastic or adjustable to a suitable length for a particular user. Various strap retaining devices and buckles have been provided that may allow for the length or tension of the strap to be manually adjusted.
Regardless of whether provisions are made for adjusting a length or tension of the strap, users can find the process of properly locating a strap about his or her head/neck to be quite frustrating. For example, some personal protective devices incorporate a continuous, elastic strap attached at either end to a primary body intended to located on the user's face (e.g., covering the user's mouth, nose, etc.); the elastic strap is simply stretch about the user's head. Unfortunately, the single elastic strap may “catch” on the user's hair or elsewhere as the user attempts to stretch the strap about the head (as well as when attempting to remove the personal protective device). Further, the continuous, elastic strap may not provide sufficient, robust support for the personal protective device as worn (e.g., where the personal protective device is relatively heavy).
With other devices providing a primary body intended to be located on the user's face (e.g., respiratory protection devices), straps extend from opposing sides of the primary body. To wear the device, the user must connect the loose ends of these straps to one another behind the user's head. In a most basic form, the user may be asked to tie the straps to one another.
Alternatively, a mechanical connection mechanism can be provided with the strap segments, such as a mechanical fastener. Typically, the mechanical connection mechanism is reversible, and entails a male member carried by one strap along with a corresponding female member carried by the second strap. The straps are connected to one another by attaching the male member to the female member. Examples of conventional mechanical connection mechanisms include metal snaps, hook and loop, etc.
Regardless of the connection mechanism format, in many instances, the user is required to complete the attachment by handling and manipulating the strap segments relative to one another while they are located behind the user's head and/or neck. This can be a difficult task as the user is required to effectuate a blind connection in a somewhat awkward position. The user cannot visually confirm whether the male and female members are correctly aligned, and thus may be unsure if an appropriate attachment has been achieved. Further, the user will be unaware of hair or skin inadvertently located between the male and female member, leading to painful pinching when the male and female members are forced together. Also, when attempting to disconnect the straps from one another, the user is once again required to blindly manipulate the connection mechanism; while a connection mechanism configured to provide a robust connection is no doubt beneficial in firmly securing the personal protective device in place, this same robust connection can render the task of disconnecting the male and female members from behind the user's head or neck quite difficult. Moreover, while efforts have been made to provide a connection mechanism formatted for ease of use when located behind the neck, significant portions of the straps are often left exposed and directly contact the user's neck and/or head. Where the strap segments are formed of an elastic material, the exposed material can cause skin irritation, especially where the user is operating in a gritty or wet environment.
In light of the above, a need exists for a strap connection assembly useful with personal protective devices that facilitates simple, behind-the-neck or behind-the-neck strap connection.